1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal body cleaning utensil and more particularly, to a bath sponge, which is optionally made of different materials in different colors, and to a method of manufacturing the bath sponge.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,744 discloses a manufacturing method of a diamond-mesh polyethylene netting sponge. According to this method, a diamond-mesh polyethylene netting sponge is obtained from a number of netting tubes stretched over supports, joined and bound together at the center and the released from the supports. According to the characteristics of the netting sponge as stated in the specification of the aforesaid prior art patent, the netting sponge is very easy to clean, and short rinsing is sufficient to eliminate all trace of dirt, and the sponge then dries rapidly.
However, because the netting tubes of the netting sponge of the aforesaid prior art design are made from one single material, i.e., polyethylene, the netting sponge provides only one roughness. It is neither practical nor comfortable to use a bath sponge having a particular roughness for cleaning different parts of the body. Therefore, a person may have to prepare several bath sponges having different roughness for cleaning different parts of the body.